The Luck of Salvatore
by Enchanted Hybrid
Summary: Stefan's unlucky because when a certain hybrid decides try something new is the time Damon starts acting like an older brother and he gets even more unlucky when a certain doppelgänger decides to bring actual laws into it


It started on a normal day or at least Stefan's definition of normal. He woke up and went to school, at school Elena asked him whats a good way to surprise Damon, his brother and the doppelgänger had started dating recently and it was hard for even Stefan to believe but he was okay with it. Elena felt more like a sister to him now and thinking of her in that way just felt wrong. After school Stefan went hunting with Caroline, he was lucky she was there, he almost drank from an animal with rabbIes. It sounded funny when he looked back at it. Now he was home in his bedroom writing in his diary about the events when there was knock on the front door. He got up to get it, hoping he would get there before Damon, Damon was in a bad mood because of Elena's surprise, not because he didn't like it but because he hated being surprised.

"Klaus? What do you want?" Damon asked rudely to the hybrid.

"Is your brother home?" Klaus tried to step in but Damon stopped him.

"What you want with him?"

"It's none of your business,"

"Of course it is, I'm his older brother"

Stefan had to actually hold his mouth closed upstairs so he would laugh, Damon only ever would use that excuse of he wanted to know something. So he decided to make his entrance knowing Damon wasn't one for patience.

"Hello Klaus, what do you want?" Stefan asked walking up to the original.

"Could we talk in private, Stefan?" Klaus asked. Before Stefan would answer Damon did.

"It doesn't matter where you'll talk I'll still hear you," Klaus looked very aggravated by Damon and was about ready to strangle him.

"I meant someplace _far far_ away from here,"

"So you could stake him and leave his body somewhere? No way,"

Stefan looked between Klaus and his brother, he was getting tired of Damon talking for him. He was older than he looked.

"Klaus, what is it? Damon will end up knowing about it either way," Stefan said, It wasn't actually true, he could probably hide something from his brother with the right motive.

"I wanted to ask you something ," It was almost funny, Klaus looked kinda awkward saying this, as if he was scared.

"And that would be?" Klaus didn't meet Stefan's eye well he said this, instead he looked behind him.

"Would you like to accompany me...on a date," Stefan didn't even have time to process the information.

"No he doesn't!" Damon said imidently glaring at the original.

"I was asking Stefan," Klaus said and looked at Stefan.

" Why?" Stefan asked,it was the only thing he was thinking so why not ask it.

"Well...Rebekah was watching Glee and asked me if I had ever...tried it out with someone of the opposite sex,"

"And you chose my baby brother because of what? Your obsession of making our unlives miserable?" Stefan was suprised, it had been a while sense Damon referred to him as his baby brother.

" No I did because your brothers attractive,"

"Get out!" Damon tried to force the hybrid out but his strength didn't match up .

"Stefan?" Klaus asked.

"...I'll think about it," and with a smile Klaus left. Damon stared at Stefan with a unreadable expression.

"You'll think about it? Did you hit your head today?" Damon asked.

"No but I did almost drink from an animal with rabies.." Stefan didn't know what was coming out of his mouth. He was just desperate to change the subject.

"I bane you from seeing him," Damon said, Stefan looked at him to see if he was serious.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup,"

"And if I were to say yes what would you do?" Stefan really was getting annoyed, he was happy Damon was being his big brother but he was still 162 year old vampire.

"Am I interrupting something?" Elena asked awkwardly.

"No, Elena come in," Damon said too smiley, Stefan had a bad feeling.

"What's gong on?"

"Stefan is dating Klaus," Damon said, Elena looked shocked.

"What!"

"I didn't say yes yet!" Stefan defended, Elena turned to him.

"So you plan on saying yes?"

"I don't know!"

" Stefan you can't its illegal, " Elena said, Damon raised his eyebrow at this excuse. He was hoping Elena would talk some sense into his brother.

" Elena, half of the things we do are illegal,"

"Yeah but I'll report it,"

"To what?"

"The court," Stefan was surprised, Elena looked serious.

"And what's so illegal," Damon smiled seeing where Elena was going with this.

"You're only 17 Stef, if you dated Klaus it would Pedophilia," Stefan looked absolutely shocked wondering if Elena knew she was talking nonsense.

"So what do you call you and Damon dating?"Elena smirked, she was prepared.

" I'm 18," Damon began to laugh.

"She's older than you Stefan,"

" I don't care, I'll say yes if it want to!" Now Damon had serious look on his face.

" No you won't, I'm your legal guardian so you have too listen to me,"

"Since when did you care about what's legal!?" Damon couldn't resist.

"Don't you take that the with me young man, go to your room!" Stefan looked at Damon as if he was completely insane.

"You heard him Stefan," Elena said, Stefan looked between them and deciding they had both gone crazy he went up to his room.

"Are you serious about the court thing?" Damon asked. Elena shrugged.

"No you may be seen as an unfit guardian and the court could take Stefan away,"

"They could do that?"

"Yup,"

"If I was human I would want to be in the court,"Elena smiled Damon wrapped his arms around her.

"So you could bad guys in jail?"

"No, so I could put good guys in jail," Elena laughed as she leaned into Damon.


End file.
